Borsalino
|hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 23 listopada |height = 302 cm |affiliation = Marynarka |occupation = Admirał |previousoccupation = Wiceadmirał |status = Aktywny |devilfruits = Błysk-Błyskowoc |abilities = Dominacja (Dominacja Uzbrojenia, Dominacja Obserwacji) |debut = Rozdział 504; Odcinek 398 |blood type = XF |japanese voice = Unshō Ishizuka (odc. 398-751) Ryōtarō Okiayu (od 881. odcinka) |age = 56 lat (debiut) 58 lat (po przeskoku)}} Borsalino, szerzej znany jako Żółta Małpa, jest admirałem Marynarki. Po raz pierwszy został wspomniany przez Robin podczas pierwszego spotkania z Kuzanem. Po tym, jak Kuzan zrezygnował z Marynarki, a Sakazuki awansował na admirała Marynarki Wojennej, Borsalino jest jedynym pozostałym admirałem z wcześniejszej trójki. Wygląd Borsalino jest niesamowicie wysoką osobą - jego wzrost jest zbliżony do rozmiarów dwóch innych admirałów: Kuzanowi i Sakazuki. Borsalino jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, posiadającym umiarkowaną liczbę zmarszczek na twarzy oraz lekki zarost. Wygląda również na nieco starszego od dwóch pozostałych admirałów. Sakazuki nosi żółty garnitur w paski oraz ciemnozieloną koszulkę z krawatem koloru fiołkowego. Na swych plecach nosi mundur marynarki, zarzucony na ramiona niczym płaszcz z luźno powiewającymi rękawami. Żółta Małpa ma białe buty, jak również okulary zafarbowane na bursztynowo-złoty kolor. Nosi on ze sobą również czarny ślimakofon na swoim lewym nadgarstku. Jego twarz można streścić jednym zdaniem, praktycznie zawsze wygląda na wyluzowanego i zrelaksowanego. 25 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, nosił typową, niczym nie wyróżniającą się czapkę Marines, natomiast jego broda nie była tak rozwinięta jak obecnie. Nie nosił również swoich okularów oraz koszuli z krawatem. Kiedy stacjonował w Marineford jako wiceadmirał 13 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, nosił duży, szary kapelusz i czarne rękawiczki. Można również wnioskować, że wówczas lubił sobie zakurzyć papierosa. Jego znak rozpoznawczy (żółty garnitur w prążki) był wówczas koloru jasnej szarości, który pasował do jego krawatu. Galeria Borsalino_Using_Devil_Fruit_in_the_Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Żółtej Małpy w mandze. Borsalino_in_the_Digitally_Colored_Manga.png|Żółta Małpa w kolorowej mandze. Borsalino_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Żółtej Małpy z anime. Borsalino_as_a_Child.png|Borsalino jako dziecko. Borsalino_as_a_Young_Marine.png|Borsalino jako młody marynarz. Kizaru_Edd_War.png|Borsalino w wieku 31 lat. Borsalino_at_Age_43.png|Borsalino w wieku 43 lat. Borsalino_in_Film_Z.png|Żółta Małpa po przeskoku w One Piece Film: Z. Gry wideo Borsalino_in_Unlimited_Cruise.png|Żółta Małpa w One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Borsalino_in_Pirate_Warriors_2.png|Żołta Małpa w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2. Borsalino_in_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Żółta Małpa w One Py Berry Match. Borsalino_in_Unlimited_World_Red.png|Żółta Małpa w One Piece: Unlimited World Red. Kizaru_Thousand_Storm.png|Żółta Małpa przed przeskokiem w One Piece Thousand Storm. Kizaru_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Żółta Małpa po przeskoku w One Piece Thousand Storm. Kizaru_Admiral_Trio_Thousand_Storm.png|Żółta Małpa w płaszczu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Borsalino_%28Greatest_Military_Power%29_Thousand_Storm.png|Żółta Małpa w złotym kapeluszu w One Piece Thousand Storm. Borsalino_Jumputi.png|Żółta Małpa w Jumputi Heroes. Osobowość Żółta Małpa jest typowym, wyluzowanym lekkoduchem. Dobrze to widać po jego wolnym sposobie mówienia oraz gdy przeciąga ostatnie słowa. Ironią losu jest to, że zjadł owoc, który daje mu możliwość poruszania się z prędkością światła. Odkąd otrzymał tę moc, Borsalino traktuje każdą, nawet kompletnie nieoczekiwaną czy zaskakującą akcję z totalnym luzem. Jest on również spokojny i opanowany. Nawet w przypadku gdy Basil Hawkins przeżył bez żadnych obrażeń jego atak lub gdy Silvers Rayleigh przybył Słomianym z odsieczą. Żółta Małpa mówi w sposób uprzejmy, acz z pewną dozą sarkazmu, szydząc ze swych wrogów. Manierą tego admirała jest prowokowanie i drażnienie swych przeciwników, mogliśmy to zobaczyć np. w Marineford, gdy Żółta Małpa drwił z Białobrodego. Borsalino nigdy nie był sympatykiem ani przeciwnikiem tzw. sprawiedliwości absolutnej wyznawanej przez Sakazukiego. Admirał okazuje niemalże zerową litość dla swych przeciwników, np. dla takich piratów. Żółta Małpa zdecydował się przejąć Silversa Rayleigha, który już dawno temu porzucił piractwo, lecz jego grzechy jako pirata pod banderą Rogera nie mogły zostać zapomniane. Podczas wydarzeń na archipelagu Sabaody, Borsalino przejął 500 piratów. Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz traktuje jako zwykłych piratów, nawet jeśli są po stronie Światowego Rządu. Nie okazał żadnej litości nawet, gdy Oars junior krwawił i umierał (po utracie nogi). Eiichiro Oda ujawnił, że jego mottem jest "niejasna sprawiedliwość". Warto dodać, że jedyną sceną, gdy Żółta Małpa był naprawdę przerażony (albo nie, zbyt mocno powiedziane – obawiał się), jest moment gdy Ben Beckman celował w niego ze swojego pistoletu. Relacje Marynarka Spośród wszystkich admirałów, Żółta Małpa wykazał "najluźniejsze" podejście w stosunku do swoich podwładnych, a zarazem prawdopodobnie najlepszą umiejętność dowodzenia. Pokazał to np. w sytuacji, gdy kazał żołnierzom strzelać w głowę nagle przebudzonego Oarsa Jr. Borsalino ma po prostu luźne relacje ze swoimi podwładnymi, tak samo jak z kolegami admirałami. Sentoumaru Wygląda na to, że Sentoumaru ma duży respekt do Żółtej Małpy, lecz często go strofuje z powodu zapominalstwa. Wrogowie Borsalino jest znany z tego, że rzadko okazuje litość dla piratów, co można było zobaczyć w przypadku np. gdy chciał przejąć Silversa Rayleigha. Rządowe psy nie są z kolei ani trochę darzone sympatią ani tym bardziej zaufaniem przez Żółtą Małpę. Nawet Bartholmew Kuma, który jest najbardziej lojalny wobec Marynarki. Monkey D. Luffy Główną przeszkodą kapitana „Słomianych Kapeluszy” podczas próby uratowania Ace'a, był Żółta Małpa . W pewnym momencie sprowokował on Luffy'ego, mówiąc mu, iż nie ma dostatecznie dużej mocy ażeby uratować swojego brata. Kilkukrotnie przeszkadzał jemu w osiągnięciu celu, zniszczył nawet klucz do kajdanek jego brata. Można by powiedzieć, że Borsalino szedł ciągle za Luffym od czasu przygody na archipelagu Sabaody aż do momentu wojny z Białobrodym. Historia Sztorm w trakcie wojny na Edd War Niewiele pokazano przeszłości Żółtej Małpy. Pojawił się na krótko 25 lat temu, kiedy Garp i Sengoku dyskutowali nad tym, co zrobić z wojną pomiędzy Gol D. Rogerem, a Shikim. Jego ówczesna pozycja była wówczas nieznana, ale można by powiedzieć, że był już ponad wysoko postawionymi oficerami, gdyż nosił już płaszcz Marines oraz swój rozpoznawalny, żółty garnitur. Czas Fisher Tigera mały|200px|left|Borsalino przetrzymuje Arlonga. Podczas gdy załoga Słoneczni Piraci siała zemstę na morzach, Strawberry doniósł Borsalino, że statek kontradmirała Kadara został zatopiony. Żółta Małpa skomentował ich zachowanie w typowy dla siebie sposób, mówiąc że Słoneczni są problematyczni i straszni. Gdy Arlong dowiedział się, że ludzie z wyspy Foolshout "sprzedali" Fishera Tigera, to poszedł na tę wyspę go pomścić. Żółta Małpa, który się tam akurat znajdował, pokonał go. Po tym Borsalino wyśmiał ryboludzia i był zaskoczony na wieść, że Fisher Tiger nie żyje. Fabuła Zamęt na Sabaody thumb|200px|Hawkins walczy z Żółtą Małpą, używając techniki Faza Podporządkowania Demona. Po incydencie z Niebiańskim Smokiem na archipelagu Sabaody, Żółta Małpa odbył rozmowę z Sengoku o tym, co z tym zrobić. Borsalino zaoferował, że zajmie się tym problemem osobiście. Marines przed ludzkim domem aukcyjnym powiedzieli, że Borsalino przyniósł ze sobą „pewnych żołnierzy”. Byli tym zaszokowani, można nawet powiedzieć, że trochę przestraszeni, jednakże nie powiedzieli dokładnie, co mieli na myśli. Najprawdopodobniej odnosiło się to do Pacifistów, które zaraz po przybyciu admirała na archipelag, zajęły się niektórymi z Supernowych. Gdy Żółta Małpa doleciał (zarówno dosłownie jak i w przenośni) na archipelag, próbował zadzwonić do kogoś swoim ślimakofonem, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Jeden z piratów chciał spróbować swego szczęścia i strzelił w niego, jednak nie go nie zranił mimo ewidentnego trafienia. Następnie admirał zapytał grupę piratów, o niejakiego Sentoumaru, którego określił mianem podwładnego. Kiedy przerażeni piraci uciekli od niego, stworzył wielką eksplozję za pomocą swojego diabelskiego owocu, wykorzeniając tym samym całą podjarkę. Żołnierze stacjonujący na Sabaody powiedzieli, że admirał przez swoją nierozwagę dość mocno przesadził i nawet Żółta Małpa zrozumiał, że mieli rację. thumb|200px|left|Żółta Małpa walczy z Silvers Rayleighem. Później doszło do starcia pomiędzy nim, a jednym z Supernowych, Hawkinsem. Admirał zadał jemu takie samo pytanie, co grupce wcześniej, a następnie zaczął mu grozić, że gdy zaczyna się nudzić (a Żółta Małpa był wówczas bardzo znudzony), to nie może przejść obojętnie obok pirata z taką nagrodą. Po chwili zaatakował, jednak ten atak nie odniósł żadnego skutku - Basil Hawkins pozostał nienaruszony, co zrobiło wrażenie na admirale. Urouge i X Drake mimowolnie stanęli po stronie Hawkinsa, gdy do Żółtej Małpy dołączył Pacifista. Borsalino kopnął Urouge'a, który przeleciał przez parę budynków oraz oślepił Basil Hawkinsa, którego wcześniej mało co nie zabił. Appo dołącza do walki i (pozornie) odcina ramię admirała, po czym wywołuje eksplozję za pomocą swego owocu, zaś ta rani ciało dowódcy marynarzy. Admirał bez najmniejszych kłopotów rekonstruuje swoje ciało i pokonuje trzech Supernowych (Apoo, Hawkinsa i Drake'a) w kilka sekund. Po tej akcji dzwoni do niego Sentoumaru z pytaniem, kim się zajmie w pierwszej kolejności (ma na myśli Lawa, Kida i Luffy'ego). Borsalino z prędkością światła przybył na miejsce, w którym znajdowała się załoga pod banderą Słomkowego. Zaatakował Zoro, którego był gotów zabić, ale w ostatniej chwili przeszkodził mu Rayleigh, który zmienił tor lecącego pocisku. Po nieudanej próbie, Żółta Małpa dalej gonił za uciekającym Zoro, Usoppem i Brookiem używając przy tym techniki Ośmioboczne Zwierciadło, ale zostało to zatrzymane przez Rayleigha, który przeciął promień światła za pomocą swojego miecza. Admirał przyjął wyzwanie rzucone mu przez jednego z najsłynniejszych piratów i zaczął walczyć z nim na miecze. Gdy na polu bitwy nagle pojawił się Bartholomew Kuma, admirał dziwił się, czemu jest on na archipelagu, a nie w centrum dowodzenia marynarzy. Gdy Kuma uratował załogę Słomkowych, Żółta Małpa zadał mu pytanie dlaczego ich puścił, lecz nie uzyskał na nie odpowiedzi. Wojna na Marineford thumb|200px|Żółta Małpa walczy z Marco. Wraz ze zbliżającą się datą egzekucji Portgasa D. Ace'a, Żółta Małpa przybył do Marinefordu by wziąć udział w bitwie przeciwko załodze piratów Białobrodego. W anime były sceny, w których wydawał ostatnie rozkazy niektórym żołnierzom. Kiedy rozpoczęła się egzekucja Ace'a, Borsalino obserwował ją w towarzystwie Kuzana i Sakazukiego. Zanim Białobrody ukazał swą potęgę, była pokazana scena, w której Żółta Małpa wyrażał swoje obawy co do nadchodzących wydarzeń. Pomimo demonstracji siły przez Newgate'a, twarz Żółtej Małpy nadal pozostała spokojna. Żółta Małpa zdecydowała o bezpośrednim ataku na Białobrodego, poprzez wystrzelenie szeregu promieni świetlnych w jego kierunku, za pomocą Krzywych Klejnotów, jednakże Marco zasłonił swojego przywódcę przed tym atakiem. thumb|200px|left|Żółta Małpa strzela do Marco, gdy ten opuszcza gardę. Przybycie Luffy’ego do Marinefordu zdziwiło admirała, który najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że ich kolejne spotkanie nastąpi tak szybko. Sengoku wydał mu rozkaz eliminacji każdego uciekiniera z Impel Down. Próbował zatrzymać Luffy’ego poprzez „sprzedanie” mu yata no kagami, ale został on odbity przez Death Wink Ivankova. Za każdym razem gdy Luffy chciał wbiec na platformę egzekucyjną, Żółta Małpa odpychał go kopnięciem. Gdy w pewnym momencie Białobrody wystrzeliwuje potężną falę uderzeniową w kierunku platformy, trójka admirałów ją blokuje. Gdy Marco zaczął biec w kierunku swojego rannego kapitana, Borsalino wykorzystał chwilę, w której posiadacz starożytnego Zoana opuścił gardę i zaatakował go laserami. Po pewnym czasie Żółta Małpa wraz z pomocą wiceadmirała Onigumo, zablokował dowódcę pierwszej dywizji poprzez złapanie go w kajdanki stworzone z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy. mały|200px|Żółta Małpa atakuje Białobrodego. Wyzwolenie Królewskiej Dominacji przez Luffy’ego, Żółta Małpa skwitował tym, że ma on przerażającą moc. Gdy Borsalino zauważył, że Gumiak ma klucz do otwarcia kajdanek swojego brata, natychmiast zniszczył go mocą swojego owocu. Po śmierci Białobrodego i przybyciu Lawa, nowym-starym celem Żółtej Małpy stał się Luffy. Admirał atakował łódź podwodną Lawa, ale nagle na polu bitwy pojawiła się załoga Rudowłosego Shanksa. Jeden z jej członków, Ben Beckman wycelował w Żółtą Małpę i ostrzegł go, by się nie ruszał, co Borsalino od razu przyjął do wiadomości. Umiejętności i moce Podczas bitwy w Marineford, Żółta Małpa pokazał silną obronę fizyczną, co można było zobaczyć w momencie, gdy został „wbity w ziemię” przez Marco bez żadnego zadrapania. Z kolei jeśli chodzi o czystą siłę, to opisywany przeze mnie admirał, zatrzymał bisento Białobrodego tylko jedną nogą. Ponadto jest on na tyle silny, iż mógł walczyć on z Rayleighem czy też Edward Newgatem mimo ich mocy Dominacji. Jego niesamowita szybkość oraz precyzja, czynią z niego jednego z najsilniejszych wojowników wśród marynarzy i Globalnego Rządu. Nawet jako wiceadmirał, Borsalino był mocny, co pokazał z łatwością pokonując Arlonga. Diabelski owoc mały|200px|Główna technika Żółtej Małpy to kopnięcie z prędkością światła. Żółta Małpa zjadł diabelski owoc typu Logia. Borsalino jako posiadacz owocu tego typu, posiada umiejętność przenikania przez obiekty oraz rekonstrukcję swojego ciała z kawałków energii. Ma możliwość poruszania się oraz atakowania z prędkością światła (choć pamiętajcie, że jest to tak trochę na wyrost, bo gdyby to była prawdziwa szybkość światła, to Żółta Małpa by szybko zniszczył większość piratów), a wszystkie jego techniki są oparte na żywiole światła. Jego moc jest bardzo destrukcyjna, powoduje wielkie eksplozje i z łatwością niszczy budynki. Umie błyskawicznie poruszać się z miejsca na miejsce. Jedną z jego najsilniejszych technik jest umiejętność przyzwania miecza stworzonego z czystego światła, który może wytrzymać ataki wzmocnione działaniem Dominacji, co można było zobaczyć gdy Żółta Małpa walczył z Rayleighem. Dominacja Żółta Małpa ma Dominację (co logicznie wynika z tego, że Fishbonen powiedział, iż wszyscy wiceadmirałowie je posiadają). Użył on koloru zbrojenia do zablokowania próby zniszczenia platformy egzekucyjnej przez Białobrodego, poprzez stworzenie tarczy ochronnej. Dominacja Uzbrojenia Borsalino posiada zdolność Dominacji Uzbrojenia. Dominacja Obserwacji Borsalino posiada zdolność Dominacji Obserwacji. Główne walki * Borsalino kontra Arlong * Borsalino i Pacifista kontra Basil Hawkins, Urouge, X Drake i Scratchmen Apoo * Borsalino kontra Roronoa Zoro * Borsalino kontra Silvers Rayleigh * Marynarka i Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz kontra załoga Białobrodego i sojusznicy ** Borsalino kontra Marco ** Borsalino kontra Monkey D. Luffy ** Borsalino kontra Namur, Kingdew, Izou, Fossa i Speed Jiru ** Borsalino, Kuzan i Sakazuki kontra Monkey D. Luffy ** Borsalino kontra Rakuyou ** Borsalino i Onigumo kontra Marco ** Borsalino kontra Białobrody Niekanoniczne walki * Borsalino kontra Zephyr (na wyspie Firs) * Borsalino kontra Zephyr (na Piriodo) Sprawa tłumaczenia W polskiej wersji gry One Piece: Burning Blood, wydanej przez firmę Cenega, Borsalino nosi przydomek Kizaru. Ciekawostki mały|prawo|150px|Kunie Tanaka * Jako model do stworzenia twarzy Żółtej Małpy posłużył japoński aktor Kunie Tanaka. Poza twarzą, Eiichiro Oda wykorzystał również ciuchy, imię oraz datę narodzin bohatera granego przez tego aktora w młodości. Postać Borsalino pochodzi ze starego japońskiego filmu Truck Yarō. * Kiedy Żółta Małpa został pierwszy raz pokazany w mandze przez Robin, to jego zarys nosił duży kapelusz. To odwołanie się do włoskiej firmy produkującej kapelusze nazywającej się "Borsalino". * Przydomki admirałów (Niebieski Bażant, Czerwony Pies i Żółta Małpa) są wzięte z legendy o Momotaro (ten legendarny Momotaro spotyka bażanta, psa i małpę, którzy towarzyszą mu w podróży). * Techniki Żółtej Małpy są wzięte z trzech regaliów Japonii. * W filmiku otwierającym grę Gigant Battle Żółta Małpa jest wyższy niż Czerwonego Psa, ale niższy niż Niebieskiego Bażanta. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 44. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Borsalino de:Borsalino en:Borsalino es:Borsalino fr:Borsalino id:Borsalino it:Borsalino ru:Борсалино zh:波爾薩利諾 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Admirałowie (Marynarka) Kategoria:Byli wiceadmirałowie Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue